percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Reconnect the Triquetra
Charmed Demigods Chapter 10: Reconnect the Triquetra Eve Halliwell "Why are, all of a sudden, we getting attacked by Demons constantly?" Poppy asked as she bending the molecules in a class of water. Making the water boil to the point before combustion. I sat quietly. Paul was pacing the room. Kat was hysterical and was sobbing into her cushion, Paige sat next to her and held her. Phoebe, Parker and Wyatt where out, using one of Piper's necklaces to scry for her. "I know, but I have no answer. We have to keep vigilant. If we are to leave the house. We leave in two's" Paige insisted. I looked into Poppy's eyes and we came to a silent agreement. I began to speak "In the alley with the Enoch Demons... we were not fully alone" I started "Prue was there also" Poppy added. Phoebe walked in with a stern expression, Paige rose beside here "You SAW Prue?!" Phoebe questioned us. We had to choose our words carefully. "Not in person, but in-" I was interupted by a humming sound. "What is that?" Wyatt asked, entering the Pantree. Phoebe, Paige and my mom began to walk up the stairs, Poppy, Paul and I followed. Wyatt and Kat and P.J stayed downstairs. We where on the second floor and the humming became louder. Melinda came out of her room, hammer in her hand "What's all the noise?" she said but we continued to the attic. The door of the attic was closed. The humming became nulling to the ears. Poppy blew open the door. There was candles laid out on the floor. The book of Shadows was glowing like angel light. The candle flames almost the same size as a toddler. We stood in awe, looking up to the ceiling, swirling lights where in the air. The began to descend and took the shape of four women. Melinda Warren. Grams. Grand Nana (Penny) and auntie Prue. They looked peaceful. "You all look tense, but what happened with Piper, Leo and Chris was not your fault. As Prue said it will overwhelm you all. Now, we cannot say what has happened to them, but we can tell you that you have encountered this problem before. Paige, you can sense that the Piper is not dead." Grams said, gracefully. Melinda looked uneasy. I started "What's wrong?" I asked. "Nothing...well... It's just that, the Charmed Ones are meant to be all female, I don't know if a boy can represent the extraordinary power being Charmed can have" Melinda said queasily. "Paul is a very strong witch, Melinda. They will be fine. Do you understand that the Source is rising again?!" Phoebe defended Paul and retracted "I'm sorry. But we are very edgy at the moment" Melinda smiled and her expression changed "What you are facing... is not exactly the Source himself. But be wary, it will take you all to overcome it's obsticles. We will leave with a final note. Seek what is not there, to find what is not here" Melinda finished, waved her hand and the four Matriarchs spiralled away. Phoebe lit up with an idea. "Melody!" she shouted. Paige began to light up too. "Who is Melody?" Melinda asked. "A muse. Our muse. They inspire creativity." Paige answered and ran to the book. Her and Phoebe held hands and called out a spell. In a split second, behind them appeared a woman. "Hello Paige, Hello Phoebe. Oh my, how you have multiplied!" She said and beamed to all us. "Melody, we need your help. Piper... she is missing" She said and Melody's face dropped. "We need your inspiration to help us. We also need... LUCK!" Paige said and called "Sheileleigh!" and the leprechaun staff appeared in her hands. She tapped it and rainbow appeared. We had an army against what was coming, we had to fight to our last breath. : Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Ersason219 Category:Chapter Page